Switched!
by VenXEli4Ever
Summary: What happens if Sora and ELi eat a magical paopu fruit with unknown magical properties? Will they be able to switch back? so... um... yea idek what I'm saying . Rated T just to be safe... OH yea and I use 2 OC's (if I count myself as one)


Ok, so I made this fanfic liek a few mohtns ago (just the 1st chapter) then I lost it, then I found it... so yea let's see how that works out

Idk why I'm in it... I just am

**Sora: **And why did you switch with me!

...idk, read the story!

**Riku:** Eli doesn't own KH, ot else we would all be trapped in her closet

***Traps Riku in my closet with the others***

Shall we begin? ***evil grin***

**(( Favorite, Follow, and Review! IfItDoesn'tSuck... ))**

* * *

-SWITCHED!-

**-CHAPTER 1: …THIS ISN'T MINE…- **

I was fast asleep in my room, when the sun's shining rays woke me up. _Ughh… Why does my head hurt so much…?_ I thought to myself. I suddenly felt like someone was punching my head, but then I realized it was just a headache… a MASSIVE one. I suddenly realized that I couldn't remember ANYTHING about yesterday. _…Why can't I remember anything!? Work, brain! _ I think to myself. I look at the clock, and it says 8:30 am.

_That's right… I'm supposed to meet Sora and the others today at 10 to practice… _ I think to myself once again. I get up and don't really look at my surroundings. _Where are my glasses…?_ I think, while trying to find them. "RIKU! HAVE YOU SEEN MY GLASSES?!" I scream out, hoping my brother will respond. Sadly, he doesn't. Suddenly, I can see everything around me without my glasses… suspicious… I decide to just go along with it and wake myself up more and find my glasses later. I walk to the bathroom and turn the sink on. I then put cold water on my face and look at my reflection. I couldn't believe what was staring back at me. I didn't see me, Eli Murakami, a 15 year old girl with long, flowing black hair and brown eyes. AND the sister of Riku Murakami What I saw was a very familiar-looking-boy about my age, with brown, spiky hair that defied all laws of gravity and beautiful ocean blue eyes. That's when it suddenly hit me…

"This can't be happening…" I say with panic in my voice. "It's just a dream… since when was my voice so deep?" I decided to put even MORE cold water in my face to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I looked up to see that the spiky haired boy was still staring back at me. "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs with my new deeper voice. "HOW DID I, ELI MURAKAMI, SWITCH BODIES WITH ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS, SORA HIKARI!?" I cried. I can't even remember WHAT we did yesterday to get like this. "Sora." Was all I managed to say. "What is Sora doing right now!? I need to text him" I say, while looking for Sora's phone. I tried to look through his messy room, but I couldn't find it. "I just HOPE he's not doing anything to my body…" I say, very worried of how Sora was gonna react when he saw himself. I decide to get dressed, since I didn't want to be in pajamas all day. I then find his usual outfit, black knee-length shorts, a navy blue shirt with a big red pocket in the middle, a black short sleeved jacket, black shoes, and his signature crown necklace. I decide to put that on and get it over with. I close my eyes tight as I'm trying to change, when I suddenly hear a familiar voice.

"_Sora, why are your eyes closed?" _Roxas asked. _Shoot… I forgot all about Roxas... They still have a connection… _My face goes red as I try to pretend to be Sora. "W-What are you t-talking about…?" I say nervously.

"… _You're not Sora… are you?" _He asked me. "Is it THAT obvious?" I say with a sigh. _"Ok, who are you and WHAT happened to my somebody?" _Roxas asks me with worry in his tone. "It's… Eli." I say, and Roxas become quiet… While everything is processing through his mind, I try to get dressed as quickly as possible.

**。****.:*****・****.****。****.:*****・****＼****( ****｡****｡****)****／ ****.****。****.:*****・****.****。****.:*****・**

**Sora's P.O.V.**

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight… _

I smacked the alarm clock to turn it off, since I had this MASSIVE headache. It felt like a thousand needles were being injected into my head. I wake up and slowly open my eyes to see that my vision is suddenly… blurry.

"Why can't I see anything that's more than 5 feet away from me?" I say, but not with the voice I usually hear… "Why is my voice so high-pitched? It sounds almost like… nah, I'm probably still dreaming." I say, getting up. The clock reads 9:00, and I suddenly remembered that I was supposed to meet Riku and the others to practice. As I'm making my way to the bathroom, my chest feels… slightly heavier. _I'm probably still sleepy… _I think and I realize that Roxas hasn't said a word to me at all this morning.

_Roxas? Are you awake yet…?_ I ask him, but there's no response. _Probably still sleeping or something…_ I think, and continue to walk to the bathroom. I saw familiar glasses on a desk and decide to put them on, since I couldn't see a thing. As soon as I put them on, I was able to see everything crystal clear. I pass this huge mirror on my way there, and I don't see me, Sora Hikari, but a very familiar looking girl with long black hair, that went just past her shoulders, and brown eyes. She was also wearing a purple tank top and zebra pattern-like pajama pants on. There's only one person I know who would dress like that…

"No… this can't be happening… it's just a dream…" I try to convince myself, but the sound of my new, yet familiar voice didn't sound so convincing. I pinched my arm to wake up, but it didn't work.

"Ow!" my new voice cried in pain. I looked at my right arm to see a big, purplish bruise on it. Suddenly, locks of black hair fell right in front of me. 3…2…1…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "This can't be happening… please just let this be a horrible nightmare!" I say. That's when it suddenly hit me: This isn't a dream, this is real life. "WHY DID ELI-CHAN AND I SWITCH BODIES!?" I scream out. I then remembered something about a paopu fruit with magical properties… did… did we eat that? I couldn't remember a SINGLE THING from yesterday.

"Wait, where's Roxas?" I say. "Is he still in my body…?" I ask with a worried tone in my voice. I suddenly remembered that I was supposed to meet Riku and the others to practice. I look at the clock that reads 9:30.

"I ONLY HAVE 30 MINUTES TO GET READY?!" I say. I then rush to her closet. I grab whatever I can find and throw it on. I quickly try to change with my eyes shut tight, and I successfully make it for the first time. I decide to brush/comb Eli's, or my hair. I then brush Eli's err, I mean, MY teeth. I put on my shoes and head out the door to meet Riku and the others that were there.

That's when I remembered: Eli is Riku's sister! Is he still here? I ran out of my room, and went to Riku's room, to find that he was already gone. He had left a note on his bed saying:

_Eli: If you're reading this, then I'm already at the beach with Sora and Kairi. Meet you there, Riku_

**。****.:*****・****.****。****.:*****・****＼****( ****｡****｡****)****／ ****.****。****.:*****・****.****。****.:*****・**

**Eli's P.O.V.**

As I was done getting ready, I ran out the door to meet Riku and the others. I managed to find Sora's phone, so I took it with me. I ran as fast as I can to the beach and found Riku and Kairi talking.

"Wow Sora, you're early! Considering that you're such a lazy bum…" Kairi said. "Yea, you're earlier than Eli… usually you're the last one to show up." Riku said. "Which is kinda weird, when I went to go wake her up, she was still sleeping… usually she's awake before I am." He says. I was about to tell them that I wasn't Sora, but my feelings over-powered me. I suddenly just fell on my knees and started to cry, I don't know how long I was gonna keep this up. Kairi and Riku came up to me to see if I was doing ok.

"S-Sora! Are you ok? We were just joking…" Kairi said trying to comfort me. I put my hands to my face, trying to wipe my tears away. Riku came after to try to comfort me. "Sora… what's wrong?" he asked me with a worried look on his face. "I-I'm not S-Sora…" I say in between sobs. They both look at me in confusion. "Um… What?!" They both asked at the same time. "I mean… I'm not in my own… body" I say, trying to calm down a bit, but I just end up crying even more. Then, at perfect timing, I saw my own body running towards us.

**。****.:*****・****.****。****.:*****・****＼****( ****｡****｡****)****／ ****.****。****.:*****・****.****。****.:*****・**

**Sora's P.O.V.**

Before I left, I grabbed Eli's cell phone, since I know she just can't LIVE without it. As I was running to the beach, a familiar voice caught me off-guard.

"_Eli… what's the rush? I bet Sora's not even there yet…" _this familiar voice says. _"It's not like they're gonna start without you…"_ I jump at hearing her voice, and I suddenly remember who it is. "Lexi… is that you..?" I ask. Lexi was Eli's nobody who, like Namine, also manipulated everyone's memories, including mine, and she lived in Castle Oblivion with Organization XII. She could also control the element of snow, and sense other people's auras. And she was a psychic… For a time, I remembered these two girls that Riku and I used to hang out with at Destiny Islands, Namine, a blonde girl with sky blue eyes who wore a white dress and pale blue sandals, and Lexi, a girl with light-brown and waist-length hair and blue-violet eyes like Kairi's. She didn't even need glasses like Eli. Namine took Kairi's place while Lexi took Eli's place. But she was a special Nobody. Even though she had powers like Namine, she was an official member of Organization XIII, that's why her name was scrambled with the letters in Eli's name, with an 'x' added. She was the secret member, number XV (15). Lexi even had a secret crush on Roxas... yea, pretty weird. From what Eli has told me, Lexi has told her about her adventures and missions. She was pretty much friendly to everyone, but Marluxia hated her, because she, Roxas, Axel, and Demyx would play pranks on him. Her closest friends were Roxas, Axel, Zexion, and Demyx.

"_Obviously… who else?"_ She says. _"By the way… why were your eyes shut when you were trying to change?" _Lexi asked me. "Weeeeeeeell… how do I say this? Oh yea. It's Sora, not Eli." I say, hoping she won't freak out. After a few moments of silence, she started to freak out. _"… WHAT!? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?! SORA, YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS OR ELSE I WILL MESS UP YOUR MEMORY!" _She says, trying to threaten me. But the truth was… I don't remember how we got stuck like this… "Lexi…" I start to explain. "I HONESLY don't know how I ended up like this… one day I was Sora then POOF! I was Eli. I just… woke up like this…" I explain.

"_WELL WHAT ARE WE DOING THEN!? GO! GO! GO! Poor Eli… she's probably crying or something over her body…" _she says. Well, Lexi was right. As soon as I saw the trio, I saw MY body on the floor, crying, while Riku and Kairi were trying to comfort 'me'. As soon as Riku and Kairi saw me, Riku ran to me, while Kairi was still trying to calm 'me' down.

"It's about time, Sora!" Riku says, running to me. "…You're still you, right? You're not Kairi or Tidus, or Selphie or Wakka… right?" I ask just to make sure. "Yes, I'm still the same old Riku you guys know and love." He says sarcastically. "Ok, just making sure…" I say. "So… what happened to 'me'?" I ask, using air quotations when I said 'me.' "Well, from what Eli told me and Kairi, she said she just woke up like that with a massive headache and that she couldn't remember anything about yesterday." He said. "Weird… I woke up feeling the same too… except… I remembered about…" I try to think about what happened yesterday while scratching 'my' head. "I think… It had to do something with a… blue paopu fruit…" I say, and with that, Riku's expression changed.

"YOU IDIOT! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT BLUE PAOPU'S HAVE UNKNOWN MAGICAL PROPERIES!" he yells at me. "…how was I supposed to know…?" I say while trying to hold back my tears. "Why am I crying…?" I ask, and Riku just facepalms (epically if I say so myself) "Probably because you're a GIRL now, and girls are more sensitive than guys." Riku says with a sigh. "Anyways, she was just crying over her body when she got here… poor thing." He says, with a sigh. "So, how did you handle it?" he asks me. "Take a look." I say, while folding up my right sleeve so he can see my bruise.

"Oohh… Eli's gonna kill you when she sees this…" he says. "I know… but I thought I was dreaming!" I say trying to defend myself. "Fine… let's go see how 'Sora' is doing." he says while we walk towards Kairi and 'Sora'.

**。****.:*****・****.****。****.:*****・****＼****( ****｡****｡****)****／ ****.****。****.:*****・****.****。****.:*****・**

**Riku's P.O.V. :D**

I swear Sora can be such an idiot at times… I thought EVERYONE knew that blue paopu fruits have unknown magical properties. Well, everyone except Sora and my sister, Eli. After I yelled at Sora, I somehow made 'her' cry… If I yelled at Eli and made her cry I would have said 'sorry' and hug her, but since this was Sora…

"Look Sora, sorry I made you cry." I say. 'She' looks up, and smiles. "It's ok, Riku… I kinda deserved it." she said. "Let's go see what's up with Eli." She says. We walk over to Eli and Kairi, and Eli has seemed to calm down a bit. "Sora?! Is that you?" Kairi said, walking up to Sora. "…Yeah…" he said, and the two were wrapped up in a conversation. "Blah blah blah… magical paopu fruit…" "Blah blah blah… SORA YOU IDIOT!" "blah blah blah… I DIDN'T KNOW!" "blah blah blah… YOU NEED TO PAY MORE ATTENTION IN CLASS!"

While Sora and Kairi were yelling at each other, I decided to see if my sister was ok. I'm usually the one to cheer her up most of the time. I am her brother after all. She was just sitting down in the sand, looking out into the ocean. I walk to her and sit down next to her, but she doesn't seem to notice.

"Feeling better Eli?" I ask her. She jumps, since she didn't notice me sitting beside her. "Yea… I think I calmed down a little." She said. "It's just…" she started to say, but then became quiet. "Hm? What is it?" I ask her, curious of what she was gonna say. She looks at me kinda sad, and says: "Why did we switch? I mean, like, how did this happen?" She asked. She clearly had no idea what happened.

"Well, from what Sora remembered, he said something about a blue paopu fruit-"

"WHAT! DOESN'T HE KNOW ABOUT THE DIFFERENT MAGICAL PROPERTIES THAT CAN HAPPEN?!"

"Hold on really quick, if you knew then why did you eat it?" I ask her. Busted.

"Um… well…" she started to say. "It was actually a bet." She said. "Wait, what? What do you mean?" I said. "Remember we used to always make bets and stuff whenever we would sword-fight each other?"

"Yea…"

"Well, Sora said the loser had to take a bite out of a blue paopu fruit without knowing who ate the other half. Turns out he's the one who ate the other half." She said, looking away.

"Great" I say, facepalming.


End file.
